


"Quiescent Prince" Art

by endeni



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2574449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endeni/pseuds/endeni





	"Quiescent Prince" Art

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Quiescent Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2194710) by [pony_express](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pony_express/pseuds/pony_express). 



  
  
[Resources](http://endeni.dreamwidth.org/20058.html)


End file.
